1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hanger devices which are inserted into the grocery rails on shelves in supermarkets. The hanger device or rail strip provides a support upon which tear-off coupons may be mounted or supports a pocket in which individual hand-out cards or advertisements may be placed for later removal by store customers.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to use various types of hangers which interconnect with the grocery or freezer rails mounted on the front of supermarket shelves or freezers from which coupons or other items to be dispensed may be hung. One form of a prior art hanger is a plastic arrow, which locks into the grocery rail and has a protruding point, upon which a stack of handouts may be mounted and removed one at a time. A second prior art hanger involves a plastic hanging mechanism which also interlocks into the grocery rail for the same purpose as the arrow. It is also known to use metal hangers or corrugated cardboard hangers which lock into the rail. Finally, it has been known to produce hangers out of an appropriate thickness stock having a single thickness tab which interlocks with the grocery rail. Some of the drawbacks of the prior art from the rails ranges include, difficulty of insertion into or removal from the rail, lack of strength to stand up under repeated pulling stress generated as customers tear off coupons or remove cards, and an appearance that is not acceptable cosmetically.